Fanon:Dipper Grey
Sir Dipper "Dziffka" Grey - persona bardzo elokwentna i wyrafinowana w swoim f®achu oraz ulubieniec kobiet wszelkiego pokroju (prócz Sylwii, ona już się nazdradzała). Zatem, powracając do tematu, Dipper jest istotą wyalienowaną ze społeczeństwa oraz indywidualistą. W młodości uczęszczał do uniwersytetu pod wezwaniem Dżoany Grodzkiej. Specjalizacje i kierunki obrał takie: "Brak nadziei dla tego pokroju społeczeństwa" oraz "Jajonatwardologia w zakresie ciężko zaawansowanym". Jego praca doktorska nosiła tytuł: "Miłość do ciężkich przypadków na przykładzie Izabeli Łęckiej". Posiadał własną firmę, która początkowo produkowała filtry. Dipper, wiedząc, iż jest to fach bardzo ssący i oczyszczający, natychmiast zamienił go na fabrykę miłości i wszelkich namiętności. Napisał również powieść-parabolę, w której zawarł fakt, iż jest ludzkim Stan-kurzaczem, podając hasło, iż "Ssie bardziej niż cokolwiek". Hasło to stało się popularne w stolicach największych interesów i wielkiej mamony: Czadzie, na Przylądku Hafun oraz w nieistniejącym Dar Furze. Slogan ten to istny spirit animal Sir Dippera Greya. Plik:Dipper_Theme.ogg __TOC__ Diprze, cię tutaj piprzę (autora nieznanego) Persona wszem i wobec znana wśród kobiet środowiska, Każda jednakże szaleje na punkcie tegoż widowiska, Albowiem on nieskalany jest licem dziewictwa swym, Nie omieszkasz go zobaczyć w łóżku alkaloidowym. On, mając na składzie krawatów szufladę, Lubi zawijać swoją ex w firanę. '' ''U niego celulitu nie zaznasz za grosz, Gdyż u niego ważniejszy jego jest bambosz. '' ''Spłoszyć go się nie da, bo to taka menda, '' ''Że wejdzie na twe ciało jak rosnąca u Gesslerowej kolendra. '' ''On ci na ukulele symfonię Mozarta zagra. "Mozart is hijer" - szybko fanom nagra. '' ''Hula hula zatańczy przy tym skromnie, '' ''Mówiąc: "Cichuteńko wejdź do mnie". Jego imię nonszalanckie i abstrakcyjne bardzo jest, Iż mocium pan Dipper Grey musiał rozwiązać psychotest. thumb|Szybki numerek Antologia miłości do Dippera thumb|left Zamiary znane jego nie są do końca, lecz każdy wie, że prawdziwy pocałunek miłości unieważnić może zaczarowany kluczyk i kłódkę. Dippera metody dzielą się na 3 partie polityczne: 1. Szybki numerek 2. Świniobicie 3. Wyniesienie śmieci z lasu Każda z tych partii odbywa się w różnych miejscach. Partia numer 1, tak zwany "Szybki numerek" odbywa się... wszędzie. Tak! W kinie, w Lublinie, na autostradzie, w Warszawie, na Szpitalnej 8 (mieszkanie nr 1), w Materacowym Niebie, gdzie życzeń pozostawiono wiele. W tej partii Dipr rzuca się na swą wybrankę. Następnie następuje ulubiona część Johnny'ego Bravo ("Może małe bara-bara?"). Partia numer 2, Świniobycie polega na przywiązaniu wybranki do... świni. Ujeżdżanie jej (świni) oraz wykonanie chłosty na partnerce poprzez urządzenie zwane batem dziewiczym. Natomiast partia numer 3 to już arystokracja, istna Francja elegancja. Jest nią wyrzucenie wrednej baby z okna do śmietnika. Oczyszczenie a'la Jacek Soplica. Ostatni krok gorąco polecamy każdemu z Was! "Hakuna Matata", brak zmartwień i takie tam. Menu arystokracji Sira Dipra z Wurstlandu Dipr je na śniadanko wyłącznie jaja na twardo, robiąc je omletowi swemu po wszem i wobec, ogłaszając to ogórkowi swemu. Śniadanie to popija wrzątkiem herbacianym z wyciągu z muszelki. Wszelkie produkty kupuje w Dolinie Muminków ze stoiska Panny Migotki. Często umawia się z nią na popołudniową herbatę, tak zwane 5 o'clock, by porozmawiać o sprawach biznesowych i miłosnych (Panna Migotka często kupuje od niego różne atrybuty i sprząty potrzebne do ach do tego i tamtego. Obiad jest bardzo wystawny i pożądany. Składa się z czerwonego niczym czerwone wino wina, wódki "Pan Gideon" oraz sosu do podeszwy. Na kolację Dipr zazwyczaj zjada babeczki z Niemców. Przepis na te cudne ciasteczka znajdziecie poniżej. Składniki: 1. Czekolada. 2. Ciastko. 3. Niemcy. Dziewoje zaliczone wszerz i wzwyż thumb|Klęcz przed swym mistrzem, niewolnico, dziewico! *Pacyfika Northwest (pierwsza kochanka Dippera przez którą odkrył swój osobliwy urok) *Wendy Corduroy (nie był nią wielce zachwycony mimo udanych umizgów i trzymania głowy w staniku), *Grendzia (przez nią ma flashbacki z Wietnamu), *Właściwie całe Gravity Falls, *Księżniczka Nieosiągalna aka Ford (gwałciciel, pedofil i nekrofil, a w dodatku wujek). Ciekawostki *Postrzelił Dżastina Biebera w kacze udko i je zjadł. *Jest swoim własnym dziadkiem (tzw. "Paradoks dziadka"). *Nie ogarnia swojej egzystencji. *Dipper trzyma swoje klejnoty w piersiówce i nikomu nie daje ich posmakować. *Okazuje się dziwnym zboczeniem dla persony zwanej Stanfordem. Przez niego popadł w alkoholizm i kazirodztwo. By wspomóc Dippera wyślij SMS o treści: "Pomagam" pod numer 666-69. *Ma horom curke, o której istnieniu nic nie wie. Zrodziła się ze Stanforda. Jak to możliwe? Pomyłka genetyczna powinna wszystko wyjaśnić. *Ma lęk przed sedesami. Boi się, że mieszkają w nich kosmici, którzy tylko czekają, by go chwycić za rzyć. *Uwielbia Nicki Minaj, lecz boi się do tego przyznać. *Twierdzi, że "Peace is nice" /piːs ɪz naɪs/. *Pod prysznicem śpiewa piosenkę z Vaiany ("Drobnostka"). Jest dla niego szczególnie ważna, gdyż opowiada ona o jego skrytych uczuciach i odczuciach. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50WbO2nrraE Bo wielkość zawsze peszy, co tu kryć] *Myśłał, że H.P. Lovecraft pisał powieści miłosne. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy okazało się, że Cthulhu nie ma sceny łóżkowej i rozbieranej sesji. thumb|center|600px|Dipper w całej swej okazałości thumb|center|670 px Kategoria:Fanon/Bohaterowie